Max and Fang's Fanfiction
by Books Are A Girl's Best Friend
Summary: What would happen if Max and Fang found fanfiction and decided to write one? Read and find out! full summary inside. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Max and Fang began to write fan fictions together? What would happen? Would their be Fax? Would they know what Fax was? What would they write about? All good questions that Max, Fang and, often times, I will answer. By the way the writing that's **_like this _**is Max and Fang's fanfic, writing **like this **is the story in general and writing like this is the author's note incase you didn't notice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series**

**Claimer: I own this plot and the idea for this plot! No stealing! Or touching! Mentioning is ok as long as you say its from my fanfic and do not claim credit for it.**

**Max: Get on with the story already! Sheesh!**

**Fang: Jeez Max! Grow some patience!**

**Me: Fang, don't be mean to Max! We all know you love her! Isn't that right fangirls?**

**Fangirls: *sigh* yes.**

**Lissa: I LOVE YOU FANG! *runs off crying***

**Me: Well…um that was interesting.**

**Fang:…And I kissed her *shudders***

**Me: Well here's the story. Take it away Max!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**~Max's POV~ **

I was just sitting around on the computer and decided to Google my name. **[[oh yeah and I don't own Google]] **I got a list of results and I sifted through them. Hm…I didn't know that so many results would come up. I had 10.6 million results! Wow I'm awesome!

I was looking through them when I spotted one that looked suspicious: Maximum Ride fan fiction Archive: . Hmm. This looked interesting.

"Fang!" I called as he walked by.

He walked over to me. "Yeah?"

"Look at this!" I said as he read over my shoulder.

His eyebrow knit together. "What the heck is Fax and Eggy and Fudge and Niggy and Figgy supposed to be? Those are such weird names. Well except for fudge. We know what that is."

I turned around to look at him. "Thank you captain obvious." I said my voice layered with sarcasm. He just shrugged.

"Well let's find out." I said clicking a random link. The name of it was Family Reunion by Books r a gurls bestfriend. **[[I know this might seem lame that I'm using my own fan fiction but I didn't want to just steal quotes and excerpts from you guys and I didn't want to wait for your guys' permission. Sorry.]]**

***

After reading the 7 chapters that the author had posted I had a few questions.

"Why don't you like Danny?" I asked.

"Um…I guess because he called you cute." Fang said.

"And what is Fax!!! I'm dying to know!" I said.

"Me too. Let's review and ask." he suggested.

I hit the review button and began to type:

**Hello. Um…this is Max and Fang. We happened to stumble across your story and were wondering what Fax was. If you could tell us that'd be great. Oh and we also don't know what Fudge, Eggy, Niggy, Figgy is.**

**-Max and Fang**

A few minutes later we got a reply:

**Wow! You guys read my story? That is so cool! What did you guys think?**

**Oh and Fax = Fang + Max meaning you guys are a couple. **

**Fudge is Fang and Nudge as a couple, Eggy is Ella and Iggy as a couple, Niggy is Nudge and Iggy as a couple, and Figgy is Fang and Iggy as a couple. : )**

**Peace, Love and Chocolate, **

**Books r a gurls bestfriend **

After reading the review and me dying so hard from laughter at the thought of Fang and Iggy getting together and after Fang calmed down and stopped ranting about how all of those pairings are completely unrealistic and then stopped mumbling to himself, we decided not to write back.

"Hey Fang. We should write one!" I said.

"No! Absolutely not! The last thing we need to do is encourage them." he said.

"Oh come on. It'd be fun!" I said.

"Not really." he said.

"Please? Write one with me." I said pretending to beg.

He sighed. "Fine!"

"Great. Now what should we write about?" I asked and put my finger to my chin.

"We could always write about our everyday life. Sort of like my blog but on this website." he said.

"A brilliant idea." I said. I opened up Microsoft word.

***

_~Max's POV~_

_So. Today is Angel's birthday-_

_***_

"Why do we get to start off with your point of view? And it's not even Angel's birthday. Even if it was Angel's birthday why would we be writing this? Wouldn't we be spending time with Angel?" Fang said questioning me.

"Fang, are the one typing?" I asked and he shook his head. "Besides it's Angel's birthday because if we actually tell what we did today we'll either get banned from this site or nobody will read it. We can't be all 'well today Iggy made breakfast like every other day and the rest of us lounged around and did nothing all day until Gazzy set off a bomb from that his digestion system created and we all left the room.' No! that would be boring! Besides it was Angel's birthday yesterday so I'm just starting a day behind."

"Wow. That was long." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Can I continue writing?"

"Proceed with Caution." he said.

***

_So. Today was Angel's birthday and we all were planning on going out to eat and Iggy was making her a cake. The entire flock was in the living room being…well themselves. _

_Nudge. "I want the remote, Gazzy!"_

"_To bad! I had it first!"_

"_I don't wanna watch the discovery channel though!"_

"_Sucks to be you doesn't it?" he said._

"_Max! Make him give me the remote!" Nudge whined._

"_Alright I'm the leader and what I say goes! Gazzy give me the remote." I said._

"_Ok Max. you're the best1 I love you so much! Thanks for everything you do for us." he said and I smiled with victory. _

_***_

"That is so not how that situation ended!" Fang complained and I banged my head against the keyboard.

"At this rate we'll never get the first chapter up." I said.

"Well our readers deserve to know what really happened." he said.

"Since when do you care?" I asked.

"Well I care about my blog and this sort of like it." he said defending himself.

"Whatever. Do you wanna take over?" I said.

"Well if I did I'm sure everyone would know the truth." he said and let him take my seat. "Now let's try this the right way." he pushed the enter button and skipped down a line.

***

_~Fang's POV~ _

_Today was Angel's birthday and to be honest it was just like every other day. The flock fought over one thing or another. The only difference was we went out to eat and got to have cake. _

"_I want the remote, Gazzy!" Nudge whined from her spot on the couch._

"_To bad! I had it first!" Gazzy replied back._

"_I don't wanna watch the discovery channel though!" she whined. _

"_Well I don't wanna listen to the Nudge Channel!" Gazzy taunted._

"_That was so mean! Max did you hear what Gazzy just said?" Nudge whined. Again._

"_Alright. I'm the leader and what I say goes! Gazzy give me the remote." Max said._

"_Aww but Max!" Gazzy complained._

"_Now Gazzy." she said with steel in her voice._

"_Fine." he huffed and slid the remote to her on the floor. _

"_Thank you. Now go see if Iggy needs help." she said. _

***

"Oh! That is total crap!" I said. "That is not how it ended!"

"Well that's how it did in my world." he said smirking.

"Ugh. Fine. Let's just write a last part with both of us and post it already." I huffed.

"Fine." Fang said and returned to writing.

_***_

_~Max and Fang~_

_We both have different ideas on what happened so there's no use in trying to argue. Just please review our story. Um…we don't really know what else to put so. Thanks for reading. _

_-Max and Fang _

***

"I think that was a good ending." I said rereading it. "Short and sweet. Sort of like Angel when she's in a good mood."

"Yeah it was great." Fang said sarcastically.

***

**Alright so I'm not really sure if I'm going to leave this as a oneshot or continue with it. So review and tell me please. And also if you haven't already, please go read my other story called Family Reunion. **

**Fang: Don't we get a choice in whether we continue or not?**

**Max: Yeah!**

**Me: Fine. Do you guys want to continue?**

**Max: Yes**

**Fang: Yes**

**Me: Well let's get a third opinion and let the reviewers decide. **

**Max: Fair enough. **

**Lissa: I LOVE YOU FANG! *runs off crying again***

**Max: Wow Fang. You sure do know how to pick 'em.**

**Fang: Hey I picked you in the 5th**** book!**

**Max: Psh yeah but I'm better than that red-haired wonder!**

**Fang: Agreed.**

**Max: Aww! Really?!?! **

**Me: alright well we're gonna go now. Max and Fang are going to make out and I don't want to be there to watch them no matter how much I love Fax.**

**Review!**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate, **

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


	2. Chapter 2

**I reread the last chapter and decided that I like it a lot! So I'm going to continue but this story isn't going to be my main priority, Family Reunion is although I will try to update this one too. **

**Also I'm sick and I stayed home from school today so I'm taking this chance to update both stories today. You thank me in your review? *insert nice smiley face here* huh? Yeah? Reviews? **

**Ok well yeah. Just ignore my begging above. I'm delirious from lack of sleep. So please just continue on to the story. **

**Max: Yeah she's kind of pathetic that way.**

**Me: Hey! I'm in the room you know!**

**Max: Yes. And?**

**Me: Don't make me make you get together with Iggy!**

**Max: Ok ok! You win!**

**Iggy: HEY!!**

**Me: Sorry Iggy. You know we all love you. **

**Fang: Your supposed to be updating. **

**Iggy: oh shut up Fang! We're having fun! Go cut yourself or something.**

**Fang and Max: HEY!!!**

**Me: Um…things are about to get really messy over here so please continue on to the story. **

**Disclaimer: (man I hate writing these things!!) don't own anything you've heard of before.**

**Claimer: I own the plot. That's it.**

**And now on to the story. **

***

**~Max's POV~**

It's been a few days since wrote our fan fiction and people have been begging us to update.

"Fang! Get your butt down here!" I called to him from the computer.

"What?! I'm watching MTV." he called from his room.

"I don't care! Get down here!" I said

He walked down, shoulders hunched, head hanging down. "What."

"We need to update." I stated.

"So update."

"Well you need to be here. You're the author to you know." I said.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Now let's see here. What's happened to us that was so interesting?"

"I know!" Fang shouted.

"Ow! What?!" I said.

"Scoot over. Let me write first." he said.

_***_

_~Fang's POV~_

"_Fang!!" Iggy said worriedly walking into my room._

"_Iggy!!" I said with fake worry back._

"_This is no time for jokes! I have a problem!" he said._

"_Oh? And what's your problem?" I asked._

"_It's actually a who. I kissed Ella and now I think we're going out!" he said._

"_Oooh. That's bad." I said. _

_***_

"Wait a minute!! What's wrong with Iggy going out with my sister?" I asked Fang.

"Max, we're 15 year old guys. When we get together we act like guys. Get over it." he said. I rolled my eyes. "May I continue?"

"Proceed with caution." I said quoting him and he rolled his eyes.

_***_

"_What are you gonna do?" I asked_

"_Well what did you do when Max wanted to go out with you?" he asked._

"_Well Iggy when my wonderful girlfriend wanted to go out with me I simply said yes because I wanted to go out with her." _

"_Fang…you know she's not in the room right?" he said._

"_Yes Iggy but she could be listening." I stated. _

"_Ah. So are you saying that I should go out with Ella?" _

"_If you want to." I said. He sighed and left the room. _

_***_

"Happy? I did my part. Now can I go back to watching tv?" he asked.

"Not yet! You have to stay for my part and the closing author's note thingy!"

He sighed. "Fine. Make it fast!"

"Yes ma'am." I said saluting him and he glared at me.

_***_

_~Max's POV~_

_I was sitting watching tv by myself. The flock had gone out for a fly._

_***_

"Where was I during this?" he asked.

"Like I said. You were out flying." I said.

"That is not true! Why would you let us go out flying by ourselves while you stayed home and watched tv?" he asked.

"Don't ask me. I was delirious that day." I said.

"You were not! This just happened today. So did my conversation with Iggy."

"So that's what you guys were doing up there!" I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just continue with your lame and totally untrue beginning of a story.

_***_

_When Ella walked into the room. _

"_Max, can I talk to you about something?" she asked and took a seat next to me on the couch. _

"_Sure. What's up?" _

"_Well Iggy and I kissed and he's acting like he wants to go out with me now." she said._

"_Ella, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Iggy. Believe me that kid is one of the biggest pervs I know." I said._

"_Yeah but he's also really sweet and nice and he cooks great meals!" she said._

"_Are we talking about the same Iggy? Sweet and nice aren't even in his vocabulary." I said. _

"_Well maybe not to you guys but he is to me." she said dreamily._

"_Well then you should go out with him." I stated like it was obvious._

"_Really? You'd be ok with that?" she said._

"_Well yeah it's not like I want to go out with him. Besides maybe you can change his ways." I said and we both laughed. " Nah I don't think anyone can do that."_

_She hugged me. "Thanks Max."_

_***_

"You are such a crappy author." Fang said.

"What? That really did happen!" he just looked at me.

"You are so…wrong." he said.

"Look whatever. Let's just post the chapter already." I said.

_***_

_~Max and Fang~_

_Ok well thanks for reading guys. If you have any questions about our lives or us then please feel free to ask. Fang is bugging me to hurry up and finish so he can go back to watching girls half naked on MTV, just thought you fangirls would want to know. _

_That about wraps it up on this end._

_Review please._

_-Max and Fang_

_***_

"Happy?" I asked.

"Oh very." he said and stormed out of the room and I laughed.

_***_

_[P.s. this is Max and I think Fang's on his rag, hehehehe! Someone's acting a little moody today.]_

_***_

**Well there you have it. Another great Chapter.**

**Max: Oh that's not cocky at all. **

**Me: What happened to Iggy and Fang?**

**Max: *laughs* they're watching MTV together!! *cackles maniacly.**

**Me: Oooo!! Let's go tell Ella and get them in trouble!!!**

**Well Max, Ella and I are going to beat Fang and Iggy to death so meanwhile please review and you really can ask the flock questions or send them reviews if you want. Just put it in with the review for this chapter. Max and Fang will answer them next chapter. **

**Review por favor? **

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Another chapter! I am so surprised at how much I've been enjoying writing for this story. You guys rock who have been reviewing! I don't have much to say so I'm going to wrap this up before Max or Fang interupts me.**

**Fang: I heard that! I have feelings to you know!**

**Max: Oh shut up Fang! Darn I hate it when guys are on there period.**

**Fang: Hey!**

**Me: *hysterically laughing* I know huh? They get so PMS-y!**

**Fang: *mumbles* I'm leaving. I don't have to take this. **

**Me: phew ok ok ok. Here's the actually story and the disclaimer and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or anything that has to do with the series. **

**Claimer: I own the plot.**

*******

"Ohh Fang darling!" I called sarcastically. He grumbled and came over to me from the couch.

"Is your show over so we can update and check our reviews?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Oh well your updating with me anyway. Your just watching more half naked girls anyway, which by the way we'll have to have a talk about. Next you'll be watching porn on the internet." I said.

"They aren't even half naked! Their fully clothed!" he said.

"Whatever already! Let's update!" I said. "Oh look we got a review!"

**Review from: Taylor Lautner is a HOTTIE:**

**Hey can you guys write more? Pretty please! And Fang you're a PERV! Can I slap him? And Max you're my favorite character! Your so awesome!**

I was on the floor laughing! "She nailed you on that one Fang!"

"Shut up! I am not perverted! I wasn't watching half naked girls! Oh and you left bruises from when you and Ella beat Iggy and I up!" **[[if you don't know what their talking about read the author's note from the last chapter]] **he said.

I laughed even harder. "Oh you guys should have seen your faces! Well Iggy's was a lost cause but you know what I mean."

"Whatever let's update already! MTV going to come right back. Let's make this snappy."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright we'll do this quickly so you can back to your half naked girls."

He screamed. "They aren't half naked!!"

"Jeez Fang. Overreaction?" I said laughing.

"Whatever. Scoot aside let me type my part." he said.

***

_~Fang's POV~_

_Are there any guys reading this? If there are doesn't it just bug the hell out of you when your girlfriend won't leave alone and is always trying to 'help you change your ways'? Well it doesn't bug me because me girlfriend is the best. [[sorry max was right behind me reading over my shoulder but she went to the bathroom meaning I've got like 2 minutes to say whatever's on my mind]] I guess she just want's me to change for my own good but seriously. I'm a 15 year old guy with little to no physical contact with only Max when she feels like it. And guess when she feels like it? 3 am in the morning. Yeah it's a long story. You know what I've got time so let's recap._

_As I said it was 3 in the FREAKING morning and I was sleeping soundly. My subconscious heard my door squeck open and someone walk in. I didn't realize it until the moving shadow spoke._

"_Fang? Are you awake?" Max asked fully awake which surprised. There are two things that Max just doesn't like to go without: showers and sleep. You just don't mess with those when it comes to Max. we all had to learn that the hard way but I'm getting off subject._

"_I am now. Why?" I asked from my comfy warm bed. _

"_Scoot over." she said. _

_I scooted over and she slid in next to me. "What's up?"_

"_Nothing." she said smiling. _

_She woke me up at 3 just to say hello? Oh no! this is not gonna fly((no pun intended)). "So your in my room why?" I asked sliding my arms around her waist._

"_Felt like it." she said._

"_Why?"_

"_Well gee Fang so sorry that me wanting to be with you is so inconvienant. I was in the mood to be next to you." she said rolling her eyes._

"_Wait so you woke up at three in the morning just to come cuddle with me?" I asked still confused._

_She sighed. "Fang. Just stop talking and go to bed. Your not helping yourself here." _

"_Um…ok. You are the most complex girl I know." _

_She mumbled something but was soon fast asleep, leaving me wondering why she all of a sudden was wanting to be all lovey dovey. Usually when I do something like that she says she's not in the mood. _

_But hey what're you gonna do? I love her anyway._

_***_

"There your turn." he said glancing back at the TV. I rolled my eyes and took Fang's spot in front of the computer.

***

_~Max's POV~_

_Jeez Fang makes it sound like it's so horrible living with me. Well you wanna know what it's like to live with HIM? _

_I was just sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room when Fang walked into the kitchen which was connected to the living room. _

"_Do we have milk?" he asked._

"_How should I know?" I replied. _

"_Well you usually know these kinds of things." he said. _

"_Well Fang if you don't see any milk then there's no milk. I don't guard the fridge to make sure the milk elves don't come and take your precious white gold!" I said returning my attention to the TV. Jeez. You'd think he'd know that if he didn't see milk there was no milk! _

"_Um…ok." he said and walked out of the room. _

_See what I mean? oh there was this one incident with him and Iggy and there was Canadian bacon involved…believe me you don't even want to know. I will never look at bacon the same. _

_Then there was the banana incident too! Oh my god that was funny! _

"_Do we have any bananas?" Fang asked me walking into, yes the kitchen. All the funny stuff seems to happen in there. _

"_Why? Are you having period cramps? I read on the internet that help get rid of them." I said glancing at him._

_He grimaced. "Very funny. No I'm just hungry."_

"_So your in the mood for bananas?" I asked raising an eyebrow. _

"_Maybe. Why?" _

"_Just wondering." I said smirking at him._

_He lifted one eyebrow and walked out of the room. I wonder how long it'll take him before he realizes that he grabbed one of the banana's that were completely turned black?_

_***_

"It was all black?!??!?!?!" Fang said furiously. He absolutely HATED banana's that have even a tiny little part that isn't yellow.

I laughed to point where I was in tears. "Yes!"

He got mad and stormed off. Again.

*_**_

_~Max's POV~_

_Well Fang's mad about the whole banana thing, why I don't know though, and left. Again. Will he never learn that running from the great and powerful Maximum Ride will never work. Ooh! I beat he's watching half naked girls!! Well I'm gonna go see and try to get more blackmail so I'm out. _

_Review. Or else._

_-Max_

_***_

**Their you have it. Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been super swamped with homework and I've been working on this chapter piece by piece. I'll be updating my other story, Family Reunion, soon. **

**Please review. I'll update when I get at least 6 reviews. Thanks! **

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate, **

**Books r a gurls bestfriend ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Me and my imaginary friends(Pablo, Brad, and Shadow) are back! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy working on my other maximum ride fanfic and of course with school. Suggestions would help a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything that has to do with it. **

**Claimer: I own this plot. Hands off!**

**Alright well I'm tired of writing disclaimers and claimers so yeah. Those ones go for the entire story.**

**Speaking of the story you'll probably want to read the story now huh? Well ok. I guess I'll let you since Brad's bugging me to get on with it already(which is kind of funny considering Pablo's the impatient one). **

_***_

~Max's POV~

_I think the world just might end right now! Fang-the one who said from the very beginning that we shouldn't do this- came to __me__ to update! That's the first time ever! Sucks to be him though cuz I get to update first like always -insert cute smiley face here- ._

_***_

"I asked if we should update, not that I wanted to." Fang said with a stubborn look on his face.

"Whatever. The two are close enough." I said trying to go back to typing. Fang just wouldn't let it drop though.

"Who do you think is going to believe me?" he said.

"Fang, unless you shut your genetically enhanced mouth, your going to be six feet under pretty dang soon." I threatened.

"Do they really bury you six feet under when you die?"

"How would I know? Google it on your laptop." I replied turning back to the computer.

"I think I will." he said leaving. Finally.

_***_

_Enough about Fang though. He left right now to go play on Google. God knows what that child's going to look up. _

_Anyway. So the other day Iggy and I had a pretty…interesting conversation. _

"_Max, would you rather die naked or eat nothing but pudding for the rest of your life?" Iggy asked._

_I put my finger to my chin in that universal way of wisdom and pondering. "Well Iggy. I'd have to say I'd rather die naked then have the freedom of eating whatever I want taken away from me."_

"_So you'd rather a hundred other people see your naked, cold body then simply have to eat pudding?" he replied. "Well I'd rather just eat pudding for my entire life. I mean I could eat different flavors. Like I could have vanilla for breakfast, chocolate for lunch and butterscotch for dinner."_

" _You would eat butterscotch pudding? That's disgusting. Besides that I'm sure they would clothe me. Plus the mortician has to see me naked to get me changed cause I'm letting anyone who lives in this house get me dressed for my funeral."_

"_You don't trust us?" he questioned with an evil smile._

"_Not at all." I stated without an ounce of hesitation._

"_I heard talk of pudding." Angel said walking into the room._

"_Yeah Angel, would you rather die naked or have to eat pudding for the rest of your life?" Iggy asked._

"_Eat pudding." she stated simply and Iggy stuck his tongue out at me. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't want anyone to see me naked, I don't even like getting naked to get in the shower." she said. _

"_Um…that's interesting." I said trying to hold back laughter at the thought of Angel grossing herself out at the thought of being naked in the shower._

"_Stop laughing!" she said irritably. "I can hear you laughing in your head."_

"_I'm sorry Angel. It's just a funny thought." I said. _

_But I'll stop the conversation right there because the rest is unimportant. Where was Fang during all this? On Google._

_***_

"God, you make it sound like I was doing dirty things on Google." Fang said next to me.

"Hey, what you do in your room is your business." I stated putting my hands up in an I-surrender sort of way.

"I won't address that." He just looked at me with a blank stare and scooted into my chair.

_***_

_~Fang's POV~_

_Well I don't know what Max thinks I was doing on Google and I don't think I want to know either. Since we're apparently on the topic of conversations with Iggy I might as well tell you one of our interesting conversations. _

_I was sitting my room staring at the ceiling(it's more fun than it sounds. Try it sometime.) when the Igmeister walks in and sits on my bed. _

_After a few moments of Iggy not saying anything I decided to say "Ig?"_

"_Fang, What would you do if I died right now?"_

"_Depends on how you died."_

"_Say I spontaneously combusted." _

"_Well I'd say that was pretty ironic since you're the one who supplies the bombs. Then I'd ask why you decided to come into my room to spontaneously combusted." I answered._

"_I'd be dead. You wouldn't get an answer." Iggy said._

"_Well why do you wanna know?" _

"_Just wondering." Then he walked out without another word, leaving me wondering whether this conversation was something I should worry about or not. _

"_IGGY!!!!" I heard Max yell. _

_I decided not to worry about it. I think Max was all over it._

_***_

I slapped Fang's arm. "Fang you idiot. How much more did he have to spell it out to you?"

"How was I supposed to know he was going to blow something up" he answered.

"He said 'died', 'spontaneously combusted' and 'just wondering' all at once. How much more suspicious does it get?" I asked.

"Well this is why you're the leader and not me."

I shook my head. "Your so retarded."

He smiled. "But you love me anyway."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever, let's just do the ending." I said.

_***_

_~Max and Fang's POV~_

_So, children, the moral of the story is Fang and Iggy are idiots who can't be left alone for more than 2 seconds. And yet we love them anyway._

_Reviews?_

_-Max and Fang_

_***_

**Alright you guys I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner. I have been so busy that I'm surprised I had time to write this. I have a 4 paged typed essay complete with a powerpoint that's due on Monday that I haven't even started on to do plus my other homework.**

**Again really sorry for not updating sooner.**

**6 more reviews before the next chapter?**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend (and Shadow, Brad, and Pablo)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my lovely reviewers! Thanks for reviewing so fast! You guys are awesome! I would have posted sooner but my internet was going whack. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride.**

**Claimer: I own the plot.**

***

~Max's POV~

I looked at Fang sleeping in bed and decided to let him sleep. I'm in his room right now and it's like past midnight. I woke up from a startling dream and couldn't got back to sleep so I snuck in here and stole his laptop. I think it'd be best if I updated right now.

***

_~Max's POV~_

_Are there any dream interpreters out there? 'Cause I just had a pretty interesting dream. Wanna hear it? What do you mean you don't? Well to bad cause your gonna hear it anyways so sit your butts down and be quiet._

_I'm sorry that was rude. How about this: PLEASE sit down and be quiet? It's a bit early right now so excuse my biting remarks. Anyways on with the dream._

_Ok so I'm just watching this from a far. I have no idea what any of this means or why it's happening. That's why I'm asking you._

_So I see this giant block of cheese walking down a busy street. No one seems to notice it so I don't think anything of it either. The cheese is just humming an unfamiliar tune to itself when all of a sudden it runs into some bacon. They wave and smile at each other but they continue walking by, the bacon walking the opposite direction of our cheesy friend. _

"_Cheese and Bacon are friends?" I think to myself. "Oh well. Who am I to judge?"_

_Cheese continues on down the busy street. People continue on with their business and don't think anything of a block of cheese the size of Nudge's closet, which let me tell you is pretty dang big. I can feel my face contort in a genuine 'WTH?' look._

"_Am I the only one who can see this?" I shout to the people. None of them hear. Cheese looks at me, smiles from ear to ear revealing __teeth__ and continues down the street while I'm sitting here thinking that the 'WTH' look is going to become permanently part of my face. "Cheese just smiled at me." I chant in my head. Meanwhile Bacon has journeyed so far ahead of Cheese he's out of sight. _

_But oh it gets better. Not only did Cheese just smile at me like a total pedophile but here comes another unexpected guest, Ham. As in the deli meat. Except it was just a giant ham, you know like they show in cartoons that has a bone sticking out of it's head. Or is it beef? Let's just call it Ham for now. _

_So Ham stops and gives Cheese a hug. They smile and keep going, same story as with Bacon. Now I'm ready to rip someone's head off but get this? None of them can hear me! That would explain why nobody even flinched when I shouted out earlier…well one person did. Our friend Mister Cheese…ooh MC. Let's call him that. I like it. It sounds sophisticated._

_MC keeps walking and Ham disappears to nothing like Bacon did. People start looking around like someone said something strange and every time someone would look to MC their eyes would just drift over it. My head just about explodes when MC smirks at while he continues on walking. _

_Then a man looks at MC and he's see's what he truly is: Cheese!! The man looks at MC for a moment and studies him, as if to make sure that he's really there. That it isn't just a trick of the eyes. He nods to himself and I rejoice with a holler of excitement. Finally someone else who can see the Cheese!_

_The man has coal black hair and a fairly pale face, but not freaky pale just pale enough that he blends in with the crowd. His deep brown eyes flicker to me and he pulls out a knife. This is the funny part though._

_He pulls out the knife and cuts out a chunk of cheese. He takes a bite and takes off down the street whooping and screaming like a crazy person. ' I should have known.' I said to myself. _

_MC is oozing melted looking cheese from the wound on his hip, not that he has one but if he did the wound would be on his hip. A man runs by me screaming 'OH MY GOD! WHO CUT THE CHEESE?!?!' I laugh and think of Gazzy. People are roaring-not literally but I wouldn't be surprised right now- and yelling to get a chef immediately. _

_The fat Italian chef runs in with a pan in hand and a white tall hat on. He wobbles over to MC and murmurs words of comfort. I look up from the chef to see that Bacon and Ham are hidden in the crowd. I slap my hand to my forehead and shake my head. _

'_Could this dream get any weirder?' I mutter out loud._

'_It could be raining.' MC answers._

_And then I woke up sweating and bewildered._

_Thus I came into Fang's room, stole his laptop and started typing this. I don't know what to do anymore so I'm gonna wake Fang up. He's gonna be extremely mad at me for interrupting his beauty sleep but he'll live. I can't update without him and I want to update._

_Peace._

_-Max_

_***_

I looked over at Fang as I finished writing. He looked so peaceful I almost felt bad about what I was about to do. I got out of his bed and went over to his dresser and picked up his comb. He moved slightly, only moving his arm slightly.

Fang has this pet peeve about other people touching his stuff. He's extremely possessive, which for this specific situation is a good thing. I picked up a pair of socks and he rolled over. One more thing should do the trick. I went back to the bed and picked up his laptop. I sat up in his bed and jumped when his eyes set on me and his muscles became tense. He looked like he was going to spring up from the bed into a fighting stance in a second seeing as it was dark and he had no idea who was in his room touching his stuff. I ran over to the wall and switched on the light. He flinched but after his eyes adjusted he rubbed his eyes.

"Max, what are you doing?" He muttered.

"I came to update 'cause I couldn't sleep." I said. "I finished but you need to put your part in."

"Update without me." he mumbled.

"Gasp! No!" I said. "Our story is called _Max and Fang's Fanfiction _not Max's Fanfiction. You have to!"

He took the laptop and typed away for about a minute. "There."

I looked at the screen and began to protest but saw that it was a lost cause. Fang was already asleep.

***

_~Fang's POV~_

_I'm tired and Max woke me up in the middle of the night to do this. Have fun reading._

_-Fang_

_*** _

I looked at Fang and didn't bother to even shake him awake.

***

_~Max's POV~_

_Well Fang fell asleep again so I won't bother waking him up again. Sucks cause now I have to do this part by myself. _

_I have a question though. I was thinking about doing a little section on here called Flock Mail where Me, Fang or any of the other members of the Flock answer any questions or comments you guys have. We'll answer no matter what. Or I'll make them._

_Tell me what you guys think._

_-Max and Fang(sort of anyway)_

_P.S. tell me what you thought my dream meant. I'm trying to figure it out myself**.**_

_*******_

**Quoted of the Update:**

"**You see things; and you ask 'Why?' but I dream things and ask 'Why not?'"**

**-George Bernard Shaw**

**Hey fellow MR Lovers. What'd you guys think of MC? I personally loved him. I've never had a dream like this but my inspiration for this chapter came from a friend who had a dream some what similar to Max's dream. **

**What do you guys think that Max's dream meant?**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed last chapter:**

**-HonoraAngel-**

**We Are Untouchable (sorry my computer won't let me type the letters correctly)**

**Lilyth's Flock**

**emgem 2000**

**Babiixilyx3**

**Raine16**

**Fang not Fnick**

**omgthisstoryneedstogoon**

**Awesome Lego Beatles**

**&**

**Squirrels are out to get you**

**Thanks to those people for reviewing! How about 8 reviews before the next chapter? Please? Thanks for reading guys!**

**Peace, Love, and Chocolate,**

**Books r a gurls bestfriend**


End file.
